<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing The waters... by o (ThisNameWasTaken), ThisNameWasTaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455233">Testing The waters...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNameWasTaken/pseuds/o'>o (ThisNameWasTaken)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNameWasTaken/pseuds/ThisNameWasTaken'>ThisNameWasTaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNameWasTaken/pseuds/o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNameWasTaken/pseuds/ThisNameWasTaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Testing out ao3s posting mechanics.. and how to type</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TEST</p><p>
  <strong>BOLD</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>ITALICS</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BOLD ITALICS</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">UnderLine?</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>STRIKETHROUGH!</strike>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>quote?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Testing...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Good.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aight i kwow how to post on ao3 now, prepare for headcanons and prompts... i suppose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goodbye.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Testing the waters for the last time...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beginning Notes...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Thanks </li>
<li>For</li>
<li>Taking</li>
<li>Your</li>
<li>Time</li>
<li>To</li>
<li>Read</li>
<li>This..</li>
</ul><hr/><p>Line BREAK YESSS</p><hr/><p>hello chair</p><p>hello chair</p><p>how are you?</p><p>Nice</p><p>Nice.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Image test!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ending Notes..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>